


Hamster Bread

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Collage, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Detroit, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Other, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Phichit Chulanont Loves Social Media, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pre-Canon, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri are best friends but Yuuri is also a petty, petty bitch.Phichit should have listened when Yuuri told him not to post that video...





	Hamster Bread

Phichit was dead.

No wait his King and the Skater DVDs were dead.

Phichit posted that drunken dance and song videoand now everyone who knew him was either laughing or avoiding him like the plague.

Yuuri closed his eyes as he sunk down in his hiding spot with a deep breath "Ok Katsuki don't freak out just relax, how can you get your revenge?" He frowned to himself then the idea came to him in a flash.

* * *

"Cassidy! Jasmine! I need your help!" Yuuri ran over to his class mates

"Sure Yuuri what do you need?" Cassidy said eagerly 

"I need help pranking Phichit." he explained the plan too the two girls. Cassidy grew up in a bakery and Jasmine is an apprentice chef as well as a student here.

* * *

It took what seemed like forever for it to go exactly right. But they got the props ready eventually

* * *

Phichit and Yuuri were walking to the rink talking about this and that. Well Yuuri was talking about, Viktor's new routine. 

Then it was audible the rumbling of Yuuri's stomach. He blushed as Phichit laughed "I have a energy bar if you want it, Yuu."

Yuuri shook his head "Nah I have a snack thanks though" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hamster promptly biting the head off.

Phichit screams bloody murder. 

Yuuri bursts out laughing at Phichit's face.

"Phichit, Phi, it's just bread!" He laughs showing the bread to Phichit who takes it looking horrified.

"You monster." Phichit glares "No hamster cuddles for you when we get home"

Yuuri glares "Next time don't post videos of me drunk." He twirls away dramatically walking off as Cassidy sends him the video.

Yuuri is a petty petty bitch...


End file.
